Sweet Lovin'
by blackrose82
Summary: They always find each other... It's nature. And this time, he came back to her. One-shot. Smut.


**Smut (;**

Sweet Lovin'

"I still love you" he whispered. I stared at him, my mouth parted slightly as the cold wind from the open window whipped my hair around me.

"You're lying" I croaked, shivering. He snorted and laughed once, darkly. He began to pace back and forth across my room, shaking his head, muttering incoherent words. He walked up to me, placing a cold hand on my cheek.

"What must I do for you to think otherwise?" he said softly. He stared at me, my eyes ready to overflow with tears. I didn't answer him. I couldn't even if I wanted too. My voice wasn't working and my mind wasn't forming words at all. I was still in shock that he was here after two months. He hung his head, already knowing what my answer was going to be. "Look, I know…I fucked up but you can't lock me out forever. I made a mistake leaving you and I know that now! I know that I can't spend one more day—one more minute—without you! Us being apart did terrible things for me… The fall from our relationship hit me hard. I couldn't eat or sleep. I locked myself in my room all day looking at pictures of us and listening to your favorite songs. I finally realized that I'm broken without you. I'm _nothing_ without you" he finished, his eyes glowing. I stared at him longer, finally processing how much I missed that face…those eyes…those lips…Oh God those lips…

I couldn't help myself and with one quick decision I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, a wave of desire—want—taking over me. He responded quickly to me, immediately wrapping his arms around my waist bringing me closer to him. I gasped when I felt his erection poke my thigh and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into my mouth, sending my mind into a blur. I tangled my fingers into his soft luscious hair, pulling softly earning strangled moans from him. We stumbled back and fell on my bed, passion consuming us. He kissed me harder, more frantic, his tongue licking my lips and mouth sloppily. He tore his mouth away from me with a groan and pressed his lips to my neck, sucking softly. I arched into him, pressing my chest to his. His hands began to wander up my torso, my shirt scrunching up at my breasts.

"You don't know how much I've missed you. How much I've missed this" he whispered. I shuddered and he pulled my shirt off, goose bumps rising on my arms. He ran his hands down my arms slowly, and brought his lips back to mine. He kissed them softly, soon adding pressure and his tongue. I lifted my hands from his hair and pulled at the hem of his shirt. He pulled away and smirked softly at me, lifting his shirt, exposing his soft, yet hard, and defined chest. He threw his shirt on my floor carelessly and pressed his lips back to mine. I moaned softly as he ground his hips against me, squeezing my waist. He moved his hands down lower, playing with the buttons on my jeans. He moved his lips to my neck and slowly unbuttoned my jeans, throwing them to the floor. He pressed his thumb against my clit through my panties and I moaned lightly. He began to rub soft circles and I arched my back. I trailed my hands down to his studded belt and motioned him to help me. Within seconds, we had his pants off, his huge cock sticking straight up. I forgot just how big he was…

"Clare…" he groaned and I smiled at him. I reached down and softly began to rub his dick through his boxers. He threw his head back and groaned, panting softly. I moved my hand up and down his shaft fluidly, skillfully, knowing exactly what made him tick. I increased my speed, and his groans came more frequently until suddenly he stopped my hand, and groaned in frustration.

"Not yet…"he trailed off, his eyes boring in mine. He slowly moved his hands up my back to the clasp of my bra, his hands shaking.

"Eli…what's wrong?" I asked him, my voice soft. He looked down.

"I…I haven't touched you in so long…it's like I forgot what I'm supposed to be doing…how I'm supposed to do it…" he trailed off. Then his eyes snapped back up to mine. "I didn't even ask you. Is this what you want? Do you want me? Do you forgive me?" he whispered, his voice so soft I'm not sure I heard it.

"Eli…you are so stupid" I told him, before grabbing his neck and crushing his lips to mine. He smirked into the kiss and continued to unhook my bra, throwing it somewhere. His hands wandered, landing on my breasts and I moaned softly when he squeezed my left nipple between his fingers. He rotated his hips against mine, and I moaned, thrusting back. He tore his lips away from mine and placed them on my neck, biting softly. I squeezed my legs together, to try to stop the desire burning down there. Eli ran his hands down to my panties, taking them off quickly. He stared at me, his hands shaking and slowly poked his tongue out to massage my soaking clit.

"Ah!" I thrusted my hips up as his tongue moved inside me expertly. I threaded my fingers in his soft hair and pulled gently and he groaned. He then added a finger, making me throw my head back in pleasure. He pumped his fingers and tongue in me rhythmically, driving me insane. Right as I was about to cum, he slipped his tongue and fingers out of me and kissed me passionately. He took off his boxers, leaving him exposed. I looked at his huge, thick cock dripping with pre-cum and almost came from the sight. He noticed me staring and smirked at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Miss me?" he joked, his smirk plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Miss _me_?" I teased back. He laughed and put his lips right at my ear.

"So much…" he responded and then plunged into me without warning. I screamed at the pleasure, my mind lost in ecstasy. He groaned loudly, pulling out till only the tip of his dick was left and then plunging back in, hitting every spot in me hard. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, clutching to him. He leaned his face down to my chest and took a breast in his mouth. I gasped as his tongue swirled around my nipple and when he softly bit.

"E-Eli!" I moaned as he increased his pace. He thrusted harder, faster, as my cries of pleasure continued, getting louder in frequency and volume. He started to breath heavily and I knew that his was a sign he was about to come. As always, he wanted me to come first so he reached down and rubbed the pad of his thumb against my clit. I tilted my head back and cried out as I came.

"Eli!" I yelled, and soon after he came too, shuddering.

"God! Clare!" he screamed, his deep voice echoing throughout my room. He collapsed on top of me, panting harshly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, drawing invisible circles.

"I'm sorry I left you" he whispered against my neck. I shook my head.

"No. Stop it" I demanded. He stared at me, his eyes burning with guilt. "You came back. That's all that matters" I told him. He pulled out me and I whimpered at the loss. He smirked.

"Your too good for me" he whispered, his disheveled hair one end.

"Yeah…probably" I joked with him. he laughed softly and pressed his lips to mine, in a slow, passionate kiss.

"Would you believe me now if I said I loved you?" he whispered. I laughed.

"Well…I don't know. Lets see" I winked to him. "I love you"

He laughed. "I love you too" he whispered. I snuggled closer to him, pressing my face in his chest.

This time, I believed him.

**I have had a lot of free time lately and I realized I haven't really had a pure smut fan-fic so…Here ya go (:**

** A few things:**

**I am working on that "Love Story follow up. Should be done by next Saturday (:**

**I will be writing tons of song-fics so…look out! (:**

**I'm thinking about making a Thanksgiving one-shot…What do you think? **

**Thanks-a-Bunch! (:**


End file.
